yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Wings
Angel Wings is the name of the band begun by Nakayama Isabel in order to capitalize on the musical talents of the four band members. Background Keyome Tasanagi and Nakayama Isabel found Tsukino Kage in the local park during the Sunflower Festival. Keyome immediately approached Kage after her performance offering her a record deal and a chance at being a professional idol. (Note: This section will be edited as members join the band.) Members Tsukino Kage *Kage is the lead singer of the band and has written a majority of the lyrics for their songs. Her main job on stage is to not only sing, but to dance and keep the crowd going throughout their performances. Her 'cute and adorable' character is what draws in her fans. Gasai Inori *The band's quiet bassist. She plays bass and is the 'cool, silent' character of the group, gaining her a multitude of fans both male and female, drawn to her mysterious nature. Inori's cool stage presence is a perfect balance to Kage's energetic attitude. Himura Yukiko *Often mistaken for a boy, Yuki is the band's guitarist. Her energetic and friendly attitude brings in many a young fan wanting to get to know this cool, short-haired guitarist. Yuki is often seen as the 'Tomboy Princess' of the band. Nakayama Isabel *While technically not a band member, Isabel is their producer. She is in charge of setting up the band's weekly schedule, covering everything from public appearances, to promotional videos, to live concerts. Isabel is the main reason the group stays so organized. Other Positions *The band is currently searching for a dummer and a guitarist. They must be women as it is an all-girl unit. Sorry, boys! Songs (Note: This section is still under construction. Please bear with me as I write english versions for the songs.) 'マリオネットの心' English Name: Heart of the Marionette If I fade away into eternity then would you finally see me? You barely even talk to me.. You're always such a busy guy Day by day I'm all alone, so I stare into the sky I want to go back to the better days when I was still within your heart I know I can't, and it's tearing me apart (There's something that I wanna say) Throbbing, throbbing, throbbing, in distress Thumping, thumping, thumping, can't you hear it in my heart; my pounding chest I just can't move on now, I don't wanna lose you now; I'm such a mess I can't even dance whenever we're apart because of all the misery Can't you see? Broken strings of all our bonds that we once knew Even if my heart breaks I'll still love you Maybe if I act like I don't care about you then you'll finally see me You haven't noticed yet.. Am I just a marionette? Even when I try to let my feelings through, it seems they never can reach you Can't you see? It kills me and there's nothing that I can do Even if my heart breaks I'll still love you 'きゅんっ！ヴァンパイアガール ' English Name: Kyun! Vampire Girl All alone on this sleepless night just humming a tune. Just want a drink of something red under this moonlight So come to to me soon. Kyun! Never said I needed the best guy. I think you'll do fine. So come to me and we are sure to have a good time. I think you're ready for me. You're mine! Anticiption takes over my mind, I'm drooling! I'll give you what you want if you will for me In this cold room that's just as dark as can be. Winking, I close my eyes. Don't look so surprised. Hold me closely. Touch my body, kiss me deeply, Haaaa~! Shining and shimmering I'm forever yours. My innocent looks will keep you coming back for more. Look in eyes and it will all be over soon. So touch my pale body and kiss my ruby red lips. Let me be your vampire girl. Kyun~! Shining and shimmering I'm forever yours. Stay with this lolita, and I'll show you what's in store. I've broken hearts, and now I'm gonna break yours, too. With these full ruby lips and my teary eyelashes just let me be your vampire girl. Kyun~! '隣に・・・ ' English Name: Next To You The morning greets my eyes the same unending scene again. The clouds chase after their dreams, embraced by the blue sky The trees whisper to me of changing winds and changing lives. Except I haven't found you although I've tried for years. Pain Without your face to see. Without even your voice in my ears. The tender warmth you gave me when you helf me dear. I still feel in the depths of my heart. And in my memories of you, we had our special place. A country road rising with all the hills surrounding Surrounding you and me, even now forever by my side with you so gently holding me. (Beyond my reach forever, my heart's abandoned me. You bravely left, with me here helpless but to grieve alone.) Your promise that you'd stay with me forever by my side is now the crueles lie I know. '蒼い鳥' English Name: '''Blue Bird My heart is aching, but I do my best not to frown Crying is easy but sadness won't get me down. I fell in love with a special person in my heart It was my own choice that.. That tore us both apart. Like a bird that leaves the flock just longing to be free, I do not know what my destination may be. No matter if I get hurt and scarred until my blood starts to flow, I know that my heart will always be soaring strong reaching tomorrow. Like a bird of blue, I'll reach for joyous days But we must go our seperate ways So I'll soar away, and fly in to the sky Bidding all in my past goodbye. Please don't worry; I'll remember you But I cannot go back, this is what I must do.. Like a bird of blue that's overcome and lonely, I'll become its wings and you'll see.. I will fly away and soar up oh so high to~ward my dreams up in the sky But still you wonder, why I flew away.. I have to live my life, with you I cannot stay. 自分REST@RT '''English Name: Myself Rest@rt Up until today my life has been a lie, opportunites have always passed me by, Now I have a brand new path to walk on; I know I will try! I have lived my life so weak and cowardly, starting now I think you'll see a brand new me Pushing on my limits, I won't give up; just wait and you'll see! My heart has just opened its door, so now I'll just open it more Finally telling my old self goodbye I won't waste my time anymore, and though I'm not sure what's in store, This chance will never pass me by! Standing here on stage the sparkling lights shine down on me, making my heart gleam with feelings so emotionally May this moment keep on living eternally, neverending and happily, if it's all a dream don't bother waking me! Looking to the sky my fears and worries pass me by, soaring oh so high, it's time to tell my sadness goodbye Even if if my journey leads me so far away, I won't let my emotions sway, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll make this dream come true! '目が逢う瞬間' English Name: Time of Eye Contact A crowded street; the people pass me by I only think of one who caught my eye The gentle strength of fingers intertwined The spark I felt then has kindled the love which now consumes my mind Ah... these feelings shake and sway... Ah... won't you take them away?! The moment our eyes met, that is when I knew that I was in love with you "Oh is this meant to be? If only I could see what you're feeling now! "We went our separate ways with nary a 'hello'; we won't meet again, I know "Just a little while, let me gaze into your smile; please don't turn away yet!" "The moment our eyes met..." "Instantly I knew..." That I was in love with you "Oh could this truly be..." "If only I could see..." What you're feeling now! "We'll go our separate ways..." "Nary a 'hello'..." We won't meet again, I know "Just a little while..." "Let me gaze into your smile..." Please don't turn away yet...! 'The World Is All One!!' Everyone join hands; lift your faces high Sing a song of love with the stars in the sky Everyone, everywhere, hearts all combined The world is all one! Unity mind! Hey there, when you're walking down the street Hey there, every new face you meet How many people do you see smiling back at you? Hey there, you can laugh your life away Hey there, you can cry your life away But we've got one life to live; let's fill our days with smiles, you and me! Just look up at your friends, let every smiling face Add to the strength of your heart; reach for the stars with them! Friends who will always bear with you Friends who understand and care about you Don't ever forget they are there for you You don't need to try to do it all alone You can do much more with friends than on your own Could there be a better way to see? Unity is strength. Everyone join hands; lift your faces high Anywhere you are, we look up at one sky Everyone, everywhere, hearts all combined The world is all one! The world is all one! Unity mind! Category:Wakahisa